I'm not Dreaming
by Nightmare Blood
Summary: Another 34 fic. I promise myself that i will get another chapter up.....that's if i had the guts to.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare's Blood: Okay, this is a very strange. I have never really thought of making a… hardcore like, three and four fanfic. But still, I'll write for the fans!

I'm still not dreaming

"The battle is over...at least we have each other"

Grey blue eyes looked over a little as those words reached his ears from Hoagie's bedroom. Wally was walking back to his own room when he heard that, and gave a silent sigh. They did all have one another, but he rarely talked to them, even though they all looked at each other every single day. There was nothing he had to say to them–he felt that they knew him too quickly, and after Chad's death, he didn't really want to be close to anyone.

And from then on, Wallabee Beatles would stay in his room unless he was training or eating, or any other personal needs. To his disappointment, meals were eaten in a group, and he had to look at his teammates, every morning, noon and night. His room was his own sanctuary.

Every night after dinner, he'd go to his room with a grateful close of the oak door, and he would sit in silence on his bed, think about present until he was interrupted. This was the time that Kuki Sanban found him with an open door. "...Number 4"

Emerald eyes slid open and the going-on-sixteen year old Australian spy gazed softly at the questioning face of his Japanese teammate. He noted by the appearance of Kuki's body that she was a little nervous and somewhat embarrassed, and he tried to calm down her expression a bit so the other would be more comfortable. She was open, so Wally knew she held secrets. Their rooms were next to each other, and he could hear the girl crying late at night. The happy expressions and carefree laughter was all a part of the mask that Kuki wore day by day.

"What is it" he asked quietly, closing his eyes once again, still in the stiff thought pose and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kuki looked relieved at Wally's tranquil, and she smiled to him. "Numbuh 2wants to watch a movie. Do you want to come watch it with us" she said cheerfully, still standing a little outside of the doorway. Wally smiled at this–Kuki sometimes knew he didn't usually authorize the team to come into his room.

"Yes" Wally said quietly, and he rose from the bed, giving a catlike stretch before he walked over to Kuki. "Ah'll come and watch a movie with ya..." The look on Kuki's face made Wally smile–it was as rare that Wally accepted this kind of invitation. Kuki grabbed his hand and dragged him into the sitting room and sat down with him on the couch. Wally couldn't help but watch her as she talked to the American pilot. Kuki was so full of life when she spoke, and as she laughed, the Australian boy would often find himself captivated by the fluid movements.

Wally held a crush on Kuki ever since the day he met her.

When Hoagie pulled a large blanket over the three of them, Kuki snuggled between the American and the Australian. Wally felt a tingling feeling for a moment, but then he shrugged it off. He then started to think to himself, when it came to matters of the heart, Wally would always think about that Nigel. He was in much need of assistance. He found that he, too, was not so very skilled in the romance subdivision, but he was sure that he would much rather focus on his training rather than a lover. He told himself that was the reason why he didn't approach Kuki.

Hoagie had decided to watch a horror movie for that night, and a thought Wally was interested by horror movies. Kuki looked very terrified. 'Strange…' Wally thought. 'She can fight battles but still be terrified of movies like this...' He settled back against the cushions and looked like if he might burst out of laughter before Kuki reached beneath the blanket and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers and holding his hand tightly. Emerald eyes opened a bit, and looked over at Kuki, noting that the other was very close to Hoagie as the main character was killed onscreen.

He didn't pull his hand away, but held Kuki's hand tightly, offering his bravery to her. Kuki's hand was shaking; thin fingers clutched in Wally's hand so hard that the fourth member was sure that his fingers were going to be numb for a couple of hours. Just as the movie's plot was at its climax, Hoagie excused himself, claiming he needed to go to the bathroom. Detaching from Kuki, he rushed out of the room, while Wally found himself with an armful of the Japanese.

"It can't be that scary" he whispered into her ear. Kuki gave him a look. Wally snickered and allowed Kuki to bury her face against his neck. When it was obvious that Hoagie wasn't coming back, the blanket was drawn up over them. As Kuki watched the movie, Wally inhaled the Japanese's scent, unable to focus on anything else. Kuki's hands had secured around Wally's middle, and as she tightened that grip, Wally found it hard to breathe.

"Let him breathe, Number 3..."

They both looked up to see Nigel standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow. Kuki blushed heavily and slid off of Wally, who was mentally cursing Nigel for looking so smug about it. The moment they were left alone again, Kuki looked up at Wally with remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Wally had to fight away his smile. "...It's all right" he said quietly. "You can hold onto me if you want ta." With his permission, Kuki was in his arms again, while Wally was holding her gently, his hands resting on the girl's shoulder blades.

Another thirty minutes into the movie, Wally happened to look down at Kuki, who, to his shock, was watching him with the most innocent expression. Emerald met violet……… Wally felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as a small hand reached upward to touch a free-hanging lock of blonde hair. Wally couldn't bring himself to talk and break the moment; he moved one of his hands to touch strands of jet black hair.

"Thank you...for watching the movie with me" Kuki smiled. Wally gave a little nod, unable to say anything. Kuki looked very drowsy, and Wally's heart felt like it was going to explode as Kuki leaned up. Just short of kissing her, Kuki let his head drop to Wally's shoulder. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he shut his eyes. Wally's eyes fell closed, and took several deep breaths……

When Hoagie returned ten minutes later, Wally looked at him, appearing furious as he shifted the sleeping girl in his arms. "Where did you go" he hissed, rage growing by the second as a grin spread over Hoagie's face.

"I just thought you two might like some time alone."

Wally froze, staring at him. "...Why would I want time alone with Number 3" he asked quietly, looking down at her. Hoagie only shot him a grin. Wally looked away. "...Whatever you are thinking Hoagie, forget it. You are imagining it." His voice was steady and calm, but his stomach had given a horrible lurch. Was it obvious? Did everyone know that he was in love with the Japanese? Hoagie looked disappointed, and he frowned at Wally.

"Well, whatever. Carry him up to bed and I'll clean up down here..." the second pilot huffed, and Wally shot him a successful look before he pushed off the blanket then lifted Kuki into his arms. There was a soft mumbling before Kuki grew comfortable in his arms. Wally looked down at her with a soft smile before he walked out of the room.

The hallway wasn't long enough. He wanted to hold Kuki like that for a long time, but the girl's room came up. He kicked the door open with his foot and walked inside, lying the girl on the bed and pulling the blankets over her. Kuki's soft lips opened as she drew breath. There was innocence in that face that Wally was stilled. He slowly moved to lean over him, and he felt his heart begin to pound as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to that forehead.

Just as he was moving to stand back up, Kuki stirred. Wally froze beside the bed as Kuki shyly laid her eyes upon the Australian's face. "Did you bring me here, Number 4" he asked softly. The fourth pilot gave a soft nod. Kuki smiled and gave a soft blush. "...Thank you."

Wally was thankful for the lack of light in the room. He gave a soft little nod. "You're…… welcome" he said quietly. He turned to go, covering his blushing cheeks with his hands. Did she catch him kissing her? Surely not...at least, he hoped that was the case. Just before he closed the door, he turned around and placed his eyes on the girl, who was sleeping once more. "Sleep well" he whispered quietly before he let the door fall closed.

Nightmare's Blood:Stay tuned for the next chapter. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Wally was called to do a simple mission–it should barely take more than thirteen hours to broad. He left without talking to anyone, looking downhearted. No one knew what was wrong, so they never tried cheering him up.

Hoagie noticed during the whole day that Kuki had the usual smile, but something in her eyes that the smile never touched. With a sigh, he pulled Kuki away from the other two teammates at lunch, and closed the door before leaning against it. "What's wrong, number 3?" he asked, looking at her through his goggles.

Kuki gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her head slightly tilting to the side. "…There's nothing wrong with me." Her voice sounded honest, but Hoagie knew better, and moved to take Kuki's shoulders.

"I have never lied to you," he said clearly, and stared deep into Kuki's eyes. "And I always thought that maybe you would never lie to me, either. Number 3, you know I'm not going to tell anyone unless you want me to. Just please, tell me what's bothering you. You're hiding something..."

Kuki was taken aback, and backed up from Hoagie a bit, eyebrows furrowing. The mask of happiness hesitating a bit. "...I...it's nothing, Numbuh 2. I'll deal with it on my own..." she insisted, and looked away, shy and embarrassed. The look on Hoagie's face didn't convince her to speak, and as she made to walk past him and go out the door, the only thing that stopped him was Hoagie's words.

"...You're in love with Wally, aren't you?"

Violet eyes widened, as she turned around to look at him. "Wh-what!"

A wide smile spread across Hoagie's face. He looked at Kuki with a laughing twinkle in his eyes. "...You are. You're in love with Number 4, and you're worried about him. I can see it–look. It's okay if you're in love with him. It's totally cool with me..." he said, and opened the door for Kuki. "Go on. Go wait for him."

"No! You're crazy!" Kuki looked irritated. "I'm not in love with Numbuh 4! He's my friend, and sure I'm worried about him going on the mission, but I'm definitely not in love with him!" she sounded too defensive. Hoagie smirked at her before leaving him in that room by himself, closing the door as he left. Kuki glared after him then leaned against the wall, sliding down it.

So that's what it was. She was in love.

When Wally returned that evening, the first thing he saw was Kuki out there on the stair, chin resting in her hand. He stopped for a moment; sure the other was just sitting, not waiting for him, he moved to brush past her. She nearly had a heart attack when Wally reached out and snatched the arm of her sweater, and looked down at her. "...Number 3?"

When the other looked up, Wally saw that mask of happiness again, and saw right through it. Kuki looked upset. He sighed before sitting down beside the Japanese girl, eyes soft as he looked into her eyes. "...What's wrong, Kuki?" he asked quietly as he smiled softly. That was what life in what they call a tree house–fake smile. This one was too tinged with worry to be an actual smile...

Kuki blushed softly and shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. How did the mission go?" she questioned. Wally sighed secretly and gave a bit of a shrug.

"Well, ah'm alive aren't ah? I guess that means it went just fine."

Kuki's eyes softened and nodded before slipping her arm into the other's, leaning against him. "...Good..." Wally's eyes widened a little, but took a deep breath and leaned into Kuki as well, closing his eyes and sighing. It had been a difficult mission, and he was happy to be home again. Being with Kuki immediately after filled his heart with warmth, and for the first time in a long time, he was not thinking of anything else.

Wally was sitting in meditation style again in his bedroom. His eyebrows lined as he tried to focus. The more he attempted to clear his mind, the more Kuki seemed to fill it–the look on that pretty face when he had come home, the shy gazes, the sweet smiles, the mask of happiness that covered endless tears. He sighed and broke out of his meditation stance, fingers rubbing his temples. He realized with a start that it had begun to rain outside; lightning light up the room for a moment. He heard a bang; for a moment, he thought it was thunder, but when he heard footsteps hurrying down the hallway, he frowned and slipped out of bed.

"What's going on?" he asked as he opened the door and saw Abby standing there with a frown on her face. The girl looked at him with a shake of her head and gestured to Kuki's bedroom door. Wally heard gentle sobs and another voice, soothing and comforting. "...Who's in there? And what time is it?"

Abby checked her watch and placed a hand to her forehead. "...It's two in the morning. Why number 3 is up and crying at this hour? Number 5 has no idea, but number 2 was passing by and heard her. He made such a noise making it down the hall and into number 3's room that he woke me up." Abby sounded exhausted. Wally sighed, looking at the Japanese's doorway for a moment before he shook his head.

"Go back to bed, number 5," he said softly, and he pressed his ear against Kuki's door, straining to listen. To his shock, he heard Hoagie say, "I'll go get him..." before the door was opened and Wally was found standing there, looking slightly down at him."...What's wrong with number 3?" Wally asked. Hoagie frowned softly, shutting the door behind him for a moment.

"...She wants to talk to you," he said quietly, and stepped out of the way. Wally could see tear stains on his shoulder. He stared at Hoagie for a moment before he nodded and made a move to walk inside. As his hand was turning the knob, Hoagie grabbed his shoulder. "...Wallabee, don't...make her cry anymore, okay?" he asked. Before Wally could react, the American had disappeared into his own bedroom.

Wally felt his heart pounding in his chest. What was that supposed to mean! With a deep sigh, he turned the knob and slipped into Kuki's bedroom. Able to make out the form on the other on the bed when lightning lit up the room. He moved over to her and sat down, lying his hand on her shoulder. "Kuki…… why are you crying?" he asked softly, hearing a soft gasp in return and clasping her arms around the blonde as she nuzzled against him. He could feel tears falling onto his bare shoulders, and closed his eyes, allowing Kuki to climb into his lap.

Kuki didn't respond, he sighed and shook her a little. "Tell me," he said softly, and frowned when the other shook her head. Pushing her back a little, he tilted her chin upward and looked into her eyes. Seeing the lightning reflected in them, he offered a smile. "...Calm down," he whispered, and he touched their cheeks, feeling Kuki's tears soak his own face. There was a moment's pause before he felt Kuki mouthing something against his ear, and he forced her to look in his eyes again. "...What?" he asked softly, Kuki's tears increased as she shook her head.

"I-I can't," Kuki choked. Wally shut his eyes tightly, clutching the other to his strong chest. Kuki gave a little sob in his ear. The Australian felt tears rise to his own eyes as well, then slowly rocked the other. "I-I just c-can't..."

Wally realized at that moment that the attraction he had held for Kuki over the past years had build up and changed. It wasn't just attraction anymore. He loved the Japanese in his arms, and lay the other down on the bed and lie down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "...You can't what?"

Kuki shook her head for a moment then went limp, grasping Wally with all she had. "...I w-want..." she whimpered, and shook her head again. Wally did not have to ask her to finish what she was going to say. Heart aching, he pulled Kuki up so they were face to face, and took one of Kuki's hands, placing it against his chest.

"I want, too," he said softly. Kuki's eyes opened. Wally gazed deeply into them as he leaned forward to press their lips together. He felt Kuki's heart pounding and his own was beating his rib cage in return, and pulled the other closer, feeling Kuki's lips trembling. He parted his own to swipe his tongue across the other's bottom lip, and when he was granted entrance, he felt the other whimper into his mouth, and he stroked her hair softly. The intimate kiss was shared until he could not fight for breath any longer, and pulled away, holding the other's head to his chest.

"...I'm here..."

Nightmare's Blood: …..This talent of the kissing scene was from the experience of most of my yaoi/slash makings. But! I can also put this in straight coupling...!


End file.
